Louder than Words
by alovelylullaby
Summary: AU. Santana is a worldwide superstar who's on a world tour when her voice has been damaged and she needs not to speak for a month if she wants her voice to completely heal. She can't bear the silence until she met Brittany who has been mute her whole life and helps her learn that silence is louder than words.
1. Chapter 1

You're pacing around the room, back and forth while biting one of your nails, trying to calm yourself down. You're in the backstage at your dressing room, an hour before your show officially starts, you're vocal coach is sitting on the couch trying to think a solution for your problem.

This morning when you woke up , your voice sounded different. At first you didn't mind it, thinking it's because of all the alcohol you consumed at last night's party and in a few hours your voice would be back to normal but no. During your soundcheck you tried to hit one of the high notes in your song but your voice cracked and your throat has this burning sensation inside.

You told your vocal coach about it and she told you that your vocal chords might be damaged. When she told you that, you swear that you stopped breathing for a long time, your whole body stiffened and your mind went blank.

Your voice is one of your most prized possessions. It's one of the things you're so thankful for that god gave it to you. When she told you that it might be damaged you don't know what to do. You started to panic because your world tour just started and you have about 85 shows to complete and you're only on your twelfth show, not including tonight's show.

Your vocal couch stands up from the couch and faces you.

"I think we need to cancel tonight's show" she tells you softly

Your eyes widens at what she just said. You can't just cancel tonight's show because your fans would be so disappointed. They're the reason why you're here, why you have platinum records, your songs being top 1 in billboard's hot 100 , why you have so many awards and the least you could do to show them how grateful you are to have them is by giving all of your best when you perform because saying thank is just not enough. You love them not just because they made you a worldwide superstar, it's because they helped you accomplish your dream. You never cared about the fame and the fortune, you just want to be a musician; a singer because you wanted to share your music to the world.

"No we can't cancel tonight's show a lot people will get disappointed, heck some of them are already out there just waiting for those big doors to open..we can't just cancel it" you reasoned out

You hear your manager sigh and she shakes her head

"No one wants to cancel tonight's show, our crew worked hard to build the stage and everything and you too, you've been practicing endlessly but if we don't cancel now, we might have to cancel more if your voice is really damaged" she explains to you

You face the floor and shake your head.

"No..it's just that" you tried to come up with something to prevent the show being cancelled but you can't think of anything.

Your manager came in to the room and tells you "Look how about this, you just lip-synced the whole performance tonight"

You look at him with wide eyes and you furiously shake your head at him. One thing you're known for is that you never lip-synced or use autotune. Those stuffs sickens you. You hate those people who lip-syncs or use autotune. Especially that Rebecca Black kid. The moment you heard her song _Friday _you wanted to yell at her for using autotune on her voice and the song was so bad you swear you might get deaf because of it.

"No there is now way I'm lip-syncing , Santana Lopez does not lip-sync" you tell him and your vocal coach agrees with you

"Then fine what do you want to do? Go on with tonight's show and damage your voice more or just cancel it and we'll go to the doctors' tomorrow" your vocal coach suggested

"I- " again you can't think of any words to say. As much as you hate you cancelling on a show, you hate getting your voice be damaged more.

Your vocal coach places her hand on your shoulder and smiles softly at you "Let's just cancel it , I'm sure they'll understand, they're like the best fans in the whole world, when was the time they did not defend, understand or support you? " she tells you

You sigh, defeated. You just nod. You trust the words she said to you about your fans understanding on the condition you are in right now.

"Ok then..we'll go ahead and announce it" your manager says. He left the room, leaving you and your vocal coach behind.

"I really am sorry Santana, I wish I could create some magic potion that will help your voice be back to normal again" she tells you

"Thanks Mamma Cade" you smile at her. Cade has been your vocal couch ever since you started to be in the music industry. She's in her 50's and she lets everyone call her mamma. She's like your second mother. She takes care of you, make sure you're healthy, that you sleep enough and she helps you take care of your voice. And you just don't know what happened why your voice started to sound this way. Your voice sounds like you have a bad cold and all of your mucus is stuck in your throat.

"Now let's just go home and just solve this problem tomorrow.. You've been stressed out all day" she tells you.

You both stand up and leave the room.

You go to the back door of the arena because you can't face your fans who's at the front , waiting to go in ,to see you perform and just have them disappointed.

You find Telly , your personal bodyguard and well your bestfriend also, waiting for you.

He just smiles softly at you as you both head to your tour bus.

/

You're inside your tour bus, laying down on a small but comfy bed , waiting for Mamma Cade, who's trying to help your manager explain your condition to your fans.

You grab your laptop and you go to twitter.

You tweeted how deeply sorry you are for cancelling on them and you promise them by the time you're voice heals you'll give them your best performance ever. With that you shut your laptop, not wanting to go through your mentions or see any trending topics related to you.

You hear the door of the bus opens , revealing Mamma Cade , Telly and your manager, Lucas.

Lucas, is a very kind manager, he helps you manage everything you need to accomplish by the end of the day and is like a big brother figure to you since he's only 28 and you're only 21.

"Well…we somehow got the situation handled very well but when we tried to further explain they kept on screaming boo" he tells you

You hear someone chuckle and the source was Telly. You see Lucas glaring at him and Telly stops and clears his throat.

"Yeah it was pretty bad" Telly says, looking away from Lucas

"But thank god they understood and wished you to get better soon" Mamma Cade explains .

You just sigh sadly and just want to sleep to get this day over with and maybe by the time you wake up tomorrow you're voice is already healed.

"Let's just go back to the hotel" you say

They just nodded.

You lay on your bed comfortably , you shut your eyes and in a few minutes you quickly drifted off to sleep.

/

Your doctor came by to visit you in your hotel room, to check on your voice.

"So Santana just sit there and let's get started" he tells you

You just nod and quickly sat on the chair.

The doctor pulls on his gloves, grabs the things he needs and goes over you.

"Now just open your mouth and say ahhh" he tells you

You do as what he tells you as he used his little flashlight to check on your throat and has this like popsicle stick that he's pressing on your tongue.

"Uh-huh…hmmm" he says as he examines your throat more

He turns off his flashlight and removes the stick on your tongue and he goes over to the sink as he removes his gloves.

"So tell me Santana, during your 1 week break, have you been screaming a lot?" he asks you

You quickly shake your head "No…not that I remember " you say

But you do remember. You're just afraid what he might say to you if tell him.

You we're on your 1 week break and you've been hanging out with your family and friends that week. You guys went on different adventures and you do remember screaming a lot especially when you went to cheer on your little brother's mini basketball game, also the time when you and your friends went to go play paintball and the time when you went to the amusement park and you rode on a very scary rollercoaster that you screamed your heart out.

"Uh-huh..it seems that your vocal chords bruised and scabbed" he explains

"What?!" you shout and your throat started to burn then he glares at you for interrupting him

"It's not permanently damaged…yet" he continues "So I'll be giving you some medicines to help your vocal chords heal, some nasal cleansing and my number one advice, don't speak, let your voice rest"

You just nod and nod in whatever he's saying and the thing that catches your full attention is in not speaking.

"Wait..what? Me ? Not speaking? How long?" you ask

"Judging by the damage you have now caused..probably a month" he tells you like it's not a big deal

"A month?! Are you serious?!" you yell

"Shhh! Starting now" he tells you

"But" you squeak

"No speaking, I'll go talk to your manager" he says and leaves the room.

Your mind is racing, processing what he just told you. A month, a freaking month where you will not speak or sing and the idea scares you. That means you'll be cancelling on more shows, you can't go to any interviews, you can't talk to your friends, family,fans and just about everyone.

Your body starts to shake and you swear you're turning so pale then you hear the door on your room open and your doctor is back with Lucas and Mamma Cade.

The old woman went over to you and hugs you. You hug her back and you rest your head on her shoulders for a while, you feel her comfort and somehow you feel better but not that better. After a while you decided to pull out of the hug and she gives you a sad smile.

Your doctor and Lucas are talking and you see Lucas looking frustrated but most of all worried as he scratches the back of his head, he kept on nodding to whatever the doctor is saying then after a few minutes your hear Lucas say thank you.

The doctor went over to you and tells you that you can't speak for a month, eat fried foods and you can't drink cold stuffs. You just nodded at what he told you.

Finally he bids everyone goodbye and wishes you to feel better soon.

/

It's been 2 days after your appointment with your doctor and Lucas is talking to your mom on the phone , explaining what just happened to you. You could hear your mom asking so many questions and Lucas is trying his best to answer them.

You feel someone touch your shoulders and squeezes it softly and you see it's your friend Quinn. She came by to visit you the moment she heard you were not feeling well. You and Quinn have been bestfriends since the start of your Freshmen year in high school. Both of you were in the glee club and during those times when you guys would perform in front of so many people, you know that you want to be a successful singer and sing in front of many people who's cheering and screaming your name.

"It's gonna be ok San, just do what the doctor told you and you'll get better soon" she says

You just nod and smile at her. 2 days you haven't said a word and it's killing you. This is the longest time where you haven't said anything and sing. Your saliva is drying inside of your mouth and it's grossing you out.

/

You went back to your hometown which is Lima, Ohio to continue your vocal rest there with your family. You were kinda glad about it since you really miss them and you miss the hug and soothing words of your mother. The moment you came back to the house where you grew up, you were tackled by your mother, who hugged you so hard.

You never liked Lima, Ohio . You promised yourself when you were a kid that you'll get out of this town and make it big, and you did. But it kinda feels good to be back, kinda.

/

It's been now a week since you haven't spoken anything , you joined your father at the hospital where he works. Your father is the most respected doctor in the whole town and you're so proud of him. When you were a kid , he always tells you about being a great doctor and now he is. Everybody in town adores him , when you guys would walk outside, many people often greet him . He's a Clinical Neurophysiologist, the only thing you could understand about his job is that he specializes in brain and stuffs.

You're at his office, alone while he's checking up on some patients. You were busy checking some of his stuffs until you hear a knock on the door and you hear it being open

You turn around to see who it is and it's a tall blonde girl. She's looking at you with wide eyes and you could see her whole body stiffens.

You examine her quickly, your eyes move from her head to her toe and you think she's very pretty, especially her bright blue eyes. You clear your throat and you smile awkwardly at the girl cause you thought she saw you checking her out.

"Um..sorry..dad is away..I mean Dr. Lopez is out right now" you say , feeling nervous for whatever reason

The girl didn't respond , she's just stares at you and it looks like she doesn't know what to do.

You just stand at your spot ,awkwardly cause you also don't know what to do next . You look down and you fumble with the hem of your shirt and bit your lip as you feel her eyes are still on you.

"Oh hey Brittany" you hear your father's voice

You look up and sees the girl smile cheerfully at your father. You look at them with confusion and your father turns to you. He just smiles and faces the girl whom he just called Brittany again.

The girl points outside and your father nods. "I'll be downstairs in a minute" he says "Just wait for me there"

The girl nods and leaves you and your father alone.

"I guess you already met my favorite patient" he tells you

"Favorite patient?" you ask then you quickly cover your mouth ,realizing you just spoke and you feel your throat burns. Your father just glares at you.

"Yeah, unlike any other patients I had, Brittany fully accepted her sickness , she never took everything seriously , she just fully embraced it and I wish more people are like her, instead of drowning yourself with sadness with their condition just see it as a very hard challenge that you'll soon win" he says

You don't know why he's telling you this. You didn't drown yourself with sadness when you heard your sick. Then he notices the look on your face and you see him smirk.

"Please, I always hear you every night throwing your pillows everywhere and you groaning so loud" he says

You just shrug. Who wouldn't be angry when the doctor just told you that you will not speak for a month, that your voice might be permanently damaged and it could pretty much ruin your whole life.

"You know you and Brittany are the same" he tells you, you look at him confused."But not so the same also, you will not speak for a month because your voice is damage while her, she never spoke ever since she was born, she has to bear being silent in her whole life, while you…you just have to bear it for a month"

Your shoulders slump down and you look down. You think of the things your father just said and you feel bad. If you can't bear not speaking what more about her?

"I'll go downstairs…want to come?" he offers you, you just nod.

/

When you got downstairs you saw Brittany using some hand gestures in front of some kids. You stare at them for a little while until you hear your father speak "Those kids are just like her, she's teaching them how to do some simple hand gestures and telling them they'll make it through to their life without speaking" he explains

You look back at Brittany and you could see her face filled with joy. You must have been staring for so long because suddenly Brittany caught your stare and she just smiles at you and you feel that, that smile was more than a simple smile , it's like there are words behind it.

/

* * *

A/N: This is my first time on a Brittana-fic hope you like it. Sorry for my mistakes. I got the idea of this when I was listening to _When you say nothing at all_ . Please tell me what you think =)


	2. Chapter 2

Your trip to the hospital was.. fascinating. You just watched the blonde girl talk to those children using those hand gestures you couldn't understand but you wish you could. You wish that you somehow knew what she was telling to those children. You were somehow amazed by her, you wonder how come she could smile so brightly when life has given her nothing but a sickness she'll carry forever. Her blue eyes sparkling with delight like she never had any problems in life.

You wish you could just be like her. Even though your life has been going to the way you planned, you're still not happy. It's like there's still a missing piece, like someone you could share all of your accomplishments with. It's been years since you last dated anyone because when you were little you know without feelings it was so much better cause when there are feeling involved , it could fuck you up, big time.

You love being alone but sometimes it makes you sad and think for a moment what would it be like to have someone waiting for you at home, someone who would hold you in their arms when you go to sleep, someone who would take care of you when you're sick. The last time you were in a relationship was a mess, you didn't even remember the guy's name.

You've been in several blind dates but none of those guys you met were the _one._ You found out later on you weren't attracted to guys , and you think of those times when you were in a blind date you would check out on the waitress' ass. You came out to your parents and they were ok with it but they weren't still used on this kind of thing and when you became famous your PR said that being who you are could ruin your reputation, everything you worked hard for. So you tried to hide for who you are, until now.

/

It's early morning when you woke up, you saw your dad ready to go to the hospital and you hesitated for a minute to ask him if you could go.

Your dad was about to open the door when you cleared your throat and your dad turned around to look at you with one of his eyebrow raised.

You know you still couldn't use your voice, you've been taking those medicines the doctor gave you but it seems like none of them were working.

You opened your mouth then you closed it, trying to find a way to ask him. Then you grab your phone from your jeans pocket and typed out a message.

You help up the phone in front of him as he squints his eyes to read the small texts.

"You want to go?" he asks

You nod as you fumble the hem of your shirt. You didn't know why you wanted to go, you just want to.

"Ok then" he says as he opens the door

You both got out of the house and heads towards the car. You drive towards the hospital in a comfortable silence. You were just staring off into space when the car came into an abrupt stop and you realized you were already there.

You got out of the car and you see some people staring at you. You just smiled awkwardly at them, when your father got out of the car you followed him inside. The nurses and doctors you pass by greeted the both of you and one time when you glanced to one of the male nurse who's behind you, you saw him checking out your ass with a huge grin on his face. You roll your eyes and if you could only speak you could have lashed him out with your harsh words.

When you got to your dad's office you just sat by on one of the chairs, you got bored in an instant and now you're wishing you hadn't come , there was nothing in stored in here for you anyways, you couldn't help him since you're not a doctor of some sort. You took at your phone , put on your headphones and just started playing.

Your dad mentioned about going to the ER and you just nod. You were busy playing tap tap revenge 4 , it's a little bit childish for you but you love the game. You and your little brother would sometimes compete and you always won, and you would tease him about it for hours.

You were busy tapping on your phone , the music loudly blasting to your headphones because you didn't hear a knock. You were so focused on your game when you haven't realize someone else's is in the room with you.

You're about to beat your high score when you suddenly looked up and saw someone crouched down on your level , her face a few inches away from yours, her blue eyes shining and has this smile on her face again.

You gasp in surprise and you look down your phone and you lost. You groaned and you look back at her, you wanted to be angry at her for creeping at you like that and for making you lose but somehow you just didn't mind.

It's the same blonde girl from yesterday, you remember her name as Brittany. She starts to straighten up and she gives you an apologetic smile. You want to say something at her but you couldn't quite form some words in your mind and besides you're not allowed to speak.

You opened your mouth then you close it. Her gaze is fixed on you and you could see her body vibrating, she's giggling but there's no sound. You smile at her slightly amused.

You want to ask her what's so funny but you don't wanna risk your voice getting damage more. You started tapping a message on your form.

You showed it to her and she smiled.

_What's so funny?_

She just shrugs, then you both turn to look at the door when you heard a knock. You saw it was your dad, Brittany flashed a smile at him and your dad motioned her to come to him.

Your dad showed Brittany something that looks like a phone but has straps on the back. You look at Brittany and you saw her beam wit happiness.

Brittany grabs the thing and put it on her wrist. She starts to type on it then after a few you seconds you heard robot like voice saying 'Thank you'

You look at them quizzically, asking for an explanation on what the hell is that and your dad went over to you. He grabs the same thing in the pocket of his lab coat.

"This is a device that me and my friends have been working on to help the mutes to speak..instead of using those hand gestures so that everybody could understand them" your father explains

You just nod and you saw Brittany smiling at you.

"I'm giving you this device so that you don't have to type out everything you want to say on your phone" your father handed the device to you and it looks like some ordinary touch screen phone, you strapped it on your right wrist since your more comfortable typing on your left since you're a lefty.

You started to type to test it _Thanks_ a robot like voice said that same one just like Brittany's.

"I'm gonna leave you guys now, I have to go see a patient" your father left the room leaving you and Brittany alone.

Brittany started typing again on the device , you pocketed your phone since you won't be needing it anymore then you heard the robot voice again

_I'm Brittany S. Pierce by the way_

You started to type too to reply to what she said

_Santana Lopez_

She smiled widely and starts tapping again

_Yeah I know the whole world practically knows you,_ _you're really pretty in person_

You feel your blood rush to your cheeks and you can't help but wonder if you're actually blushing. You bow your head so you'll be able to hide your reddening cheeks. A lot of people compliments you but none of them ever made you blush.

_Thanks, so do you_

You typed not even thinking about what you said. When those words came out , your eyes started t widen realizing what you just said. You never compliment anyone, never in your whole life but you thought she really is pretty and she deserves to know that.

_Wow, Santana Lopez complimenting me, can't this day get any better_

Brittany typed out. You look at her and she's grinning like a school girl who just got asked out by her crush.

_Don't worry I'm not some crazed fan, I just really love your voice especially when your singing, I've been wanting to meet you and here I am now actually talking to you..well kind of_

She grinned at you her eyes glistening with excitement and you're very sure you've never seen that kind of shade of blue before.

_Uhh..thanks..don't worry in a month I'll be able to talk again_

You said to her. She bit her lip and nods.

_Lucky you_

Then you realize what you just said. You mentally slapped yourself, you came off looking like rubbing to her face that you'd be able to talk again in a month while she can't. You groan inwardly and her happiness has been now replaced with sadness. You don't know why but you'll do anything just to see that bright big smile on her face again.

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to _

She just nods and starts typing again

_Don't worry I've accepted this a long time ago..so it doesn't matter anyway, it's not like I could do anything_

You smiled sadly at her then you hear a knock on the door again and saw a little girl with blonde hair and same blue eyes, it's like a mini Brittany.

"Hey Britt, mom is here already, it's time to go" the girl said, at first she didn't notice you because her attention was on Brittany but when she did, her eyeballs looks like it's about to pop out.

"Oh my god! You're Santana Lopez!" she squeals as she ran towards you

You were still sitting on the couch and when she's finally in front of you, your guys are just about the same level.

"Can I hug you?" she asks suddenly becoming shy

You just nod and you feel her arms wrap around your neck as she pull in to a hug. She pulls out a few seconds and she's grinning so wide.

"My classmates won't believe me if I tell them this" the little girl mutters "And oh my big sister here has lots of posters of you.. she has like a girl crush on you" the mini Brittany giggles

You look at Brittany, here eyes wide , face so red and starts to type furiously at the device

_Chloe`! Get out of here! Go wait for me at the car!_

The little girl, who seems to be Chloe, just giggles . "Okay then, I'll leave you two _alone_" she says and starts to giggle again but before she leaves she pats Brittany on her legs and laughs

You see Brittany rolling her eyes and you can't help but smirk. You want to tease her about what her little sister said but she has to go now and the thought makes you feel empty.

_Sorry about that, I need to go now, bye_

She waves goodbye at you and it seems like she can' t wait to get out the room. You sigh because you're all alone again.

/

You went home without your dad and you quickly went in to your room and saw your little brother Carlos laying on your bed while reading a comic book.

You really want to scream at him for being in your room and laying on your bed but you can't and you know he's taking advantage of it.

You start to type on the device in a maddening speed and finally Carlos looks up to you with a sly smirk on his face.

_GET OUT OF MY ROOM ! YOU LITTLE TWAT !_

Instead of being scared or hurt he started laughing his heart out

"What – What is that?" he laughs and a tear escaped one his eye

_I SAID GET OUT!_

"No" he smirks at you, the same smirk you give at people when you're on a devious plan to destroy them. Your face starts to get hot as always, everytime you get angry or upset.

_I'm gonna tell mom_

You warned and he just laughs.

"You're already 21 and I'm only 11 who's the baby now?"

You went downstairs finding your mom in the kitchen

_Mom! Carlos is in my room again!_

At first your mom was startled to who's ever voice just spoke until she notices it was you .

"Honey what is that?" she asks

_Dad gave it to me so that I could sort of speak_

She just nods and started stirring the pot.

_Didn't you hear what I said? Carlos is in my room!_

Your mom didn't look at you this time, her attention was on whatever she was cooking.

"Yes I heard you the first time mija" your mom said then you heard loud steps on the stairs

Then you saw it was Carlos and you glare at him

"Whatever she's saying is lie!" Carlos yelled then he looks at you and stuck out his tongue before he could do anything you started to sprint towards him

He started to run back up stairs but you quickly caught his wrist.

"You little twat" you said

"Mom! Santana spoke!" Carlos yelled and you let go of his wrist as he runs back towards his room.

Your mother quickly came out of the kitchen and is glaring at you.

"Mija! If you want to have your voicd back do what the doctor told you!" your mother scolded and she goes back in the kitchen

You groaned in frustration. Your heard the doorbell ring and your mom told you to check to see who it is. You stomp on your way to the door, frowning when you open you saw _her _standing there.

She looks at you for a second and starts to type on the device.

_Well that's not a pretty face_

She smiled at you and you smiled back

_Yeah well it's because of my brother_ you replied

_Little brothers and sisters can be a pain in the ass sometimes _

You chuckled then you saw her little sister Chloe running to her side.

"Hey Ms. Santana" Chloe said shyly

_We're just here to pick up Carlos_

At first you just nod but your body tensed when you hear your brother's name

"Wait..why?" you asked, then you realize what you did and you cover your mouth

Brittany and Chloe looks at you, weirdly.

"Me and Carlos always play in the park during afternoon every Saturday" Chloe says

You just nod and you remove your ands from your mouth. You were about to go get Carlos when he starts to run towards you.

"Hey Chloe" Carlos says like he's some good boy

"Let's get in the car" Chloe suggests

They both head towards the car and got in. You look at them for a moment thinking if they're together..but you thought Carlos is just 11 and maybe Chloe is too.

_Are they..you know?_

Again Brittany seems like she's laughing but no sound came out. You wonder what her laugh or voice must sound like if she haven't had this sickness.

Brittany shakes her head as she types out on the device.

_No they've been friends since pre-school and they always play in the park every Saturday afternoon, wanna come?_

Before you think about what she just said you just nod. She grabs your wrist and pulls you towards the car. A shiver coursed through her body but in a good way at Brittany's touch.

She goes to the driver seat while you're at the passenger and the two are in the back.

"Ugh why is Diabla here?" Carlos teases, Chloe giggles but tries to hide it when you glare at the both of them.

Brittany starts the engine and you kept on glaring at Carlos. If only you could speak you probably would have shouted harsh things by now.

Diabla isn't really your second name or middle name. It's Marie. He only calls you that because one time when Carlos was doing a family tree for a school project when he was 8, you were just making your first album during that time when you got home pissed because someone stole your song. Carlos asked you what's your second name and you blurted angrily it's Diabla. At first you didn't think he would actually write it down but he did. Then he said _Isn't it supposed to be Diablo? As in a demon_. Then you started saying Spanish words at him. He was only 8 so he didn't know what it means.

You started to hate yourself for giving him that name, because everytime you two are in a fight and you two are in public he would call you Diabla and you just want to rip his mouth off his face. And one time when he was interviewed and you two had a nasty fight he called you Diabla on national television and you were so close into killing him that day. Thank god Telly was there to hold you off.

/

You guys finally reached the park and the two kids got out of the car as soon at is was parked. You and Brittany just sat by on a bench under a mango tree to cover you two from the sunlight since it was only 3 p.m.

Both of you watch your siblings play happily when Brittany broke the silence.

_Is your second name really Diabla?_

You chuckled and you replied

_No it's Marie actually, he just teases me with it_

Her mouth made an 'o' shape and you find it cute. You didn't know you've been staring at her for that long when she asked you if there is something wrong with her face. You just shake your head at the question and you told her nothing was wrong.

_Then what were you looking at ? _ she asked

Your face heats up again and you swear if you could see yourself in the mirror your whole face is red.

_Nothing.._

She just smiled and stands up. _Do you want to go get some ice cream?_

_Sure_

You both went to the ice cream truck nearby,then Carlos and Chloe saw you they both rushed to get there and also bought some ice creams.

You were about to lick your chocolate ice cream when you remember that you can't have anything that is cold. You curse yourself for being so forgetful and now the ice cream will just get wasted. You find a trash can and you threw it.

_Isn't it delicious?_

Brittany asked. You shake your head and told her you can't have anything that is cold. She just nods and you just watch people passing by.

At first you didn't that there are now many people in the park and most of them are looking at you. You want to yell at them about their staring but you forgot that you're in a public place and everybody kinda knows you since you are a star.

_I think we should head home_

Brittany suggested, you agree with her and she went to get Carlos and Chloe. You were still sitting on the bench and thank god no one came to harass you or something.

/

When you got home, you quickly went up to your room, you were just about to lay down when your phone started to ring violently.

Before you got to say Hello, you hear Kitty, your PR yelling at you.

"What are these photos of you of some girl in the park? Huh?!" Kitty asks

You're debating if you should answer or not since you really can't use your voice but if you don't answer now Kitty would yell at you for hours about it.

"She's just a friend" you say, your voice sounded hoarse

"I don't care if she's just a friend! You might be back on Lima but you're still a worldwide superstar ! Everyone watches your move!" Kitty says

"Look where did you even found out about this?" you feel your throat being constricted by something metal after you've finish your question

"It's all over Puckarazzi and JBI's blog" Kitty says

"I should have known it was them especially Puck" you say and with your free hand you clutch on your neck like something was choking you.

You've known Noah Puckerman and Jacob Ben Israel since you were in high school. Puck was just some badass jock and JBI was the school's huge nerd who started a blog about what's happening on your school and until now he still runs that blog but this time it's all about what's happening on Hollywood.

Puck wanted to be a pool boy or something, you never really listened when told you about what he wanted to do when he finishes high school cause when you did listen it'll just be about him being filthy rich and having different girls every night on his bed. But things didn't go so well for him when he moved in L.A. to start his pool cleaning business, someone scammed him into buying a camera, at first Puck was distraught that he just spent all of his money on something he didn't need when one night while walking alone on the dark streets of L.A. he saw Britney Spears making out with some chick on a dark alley, that's when his camera became useful, he sold the photos to some magazines and newspapers, he got paid a lot because of it , then he had enough money to start a business and thus Puckarazzi was born , and he's competing with TMZ but Puck's more of a badass paparazzi than those dudes.

Puck and JBI would always try to get some dirt on you. One time when you had a party on your new house in L.A., Puck and JBI was invited ,not because you wanted to, it's because your mother said it would be great to have your old school chumps to be there and you just can't argue with her since in the end she would always win.

Puck and JBI set- up a few cameras your bedroom , you found out when you caught your mom's cat under your bed chewing on something and thank god for that cat or else your image had been ruined.

"I'll handle this situation right now and you just stay in your house , don't ever leave itcever again and see that girl. I already told you about this Santana, the society doesn't want a lesbian superstar, got it?"

Kitty hung up before you got to say something. You grab your laptop and started to go to Puck's and JBI's website. You saw pictures of you and Brittany on JBI's site but the headline was just saying _Santana Lopez seen with a blonde girl _and thank god he hasn't said anything about your sexuality.

Puck and JBI knew about you being gay but thank god none of them said anything about it to anyone. Maybe they've forgotten about it, _maybe._

After going through JBI's website you went to Puck's.

_**Lesbehonest here is Santana Lopez gay?**_Was Puck's headline. Your heart stopped beating for a moment and you feel a cold sweat run to the back of your neck. Is Puck trying to out her to the whole world?

Santana quickly grabs her phone and starts to dial Puck's number.

"Fucking asshole" you muttered and you don't care anymore about the pain in your throat , you just want to yell Puck and even beat him up for what he did.

"Hello" you hear Puck's voice

"You bitch! Why did you do that?!" you scream

"Did what Lopez? Seriously it's been a while since we've talked and the first thing your gonna do is yell at me?"

"Remove that post of me and Brittany!" you yell

"Who's Brittany? You mean the girl with you? She's kinda hot, can you get her to have an interview with me?"

Your blood started to boil and you just want to rip Puck's Mohawk off his head

"Listen here Puckerman don't ever bring her into this" you feel your throat burn

"Why? Did that girl finally caged the animal in you?" he asks

"You know what fuck you" you hung up and you throw you phone on the bed

You head downstairs and saw Carlos playing videogames in the living room.

"Hey Tana"

"Not now twat" you say

"I was just gonna say Chloe called saying some guys were on their house questioning Brittany about you and her"

Your whole body freezes, knowing Brittany was being questioned by those jerks. You want to beat yourself up for putting her into this kind of situation.

_This day is so messed up_, you thought.

/

A/N: Thanks for all of those who reviewed. Is it really really TRUE ABOUT HEMO BEING PREGNANT?! Like did Hemo confirmed it or something? I don't believe US Weekly 90% of the time..so is it? Cause poor Naya…omfg..no more Heya..


End file.
